Digital Christmas!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. So what happens when Zane makes a wish in the digiverse? What happens when Clyde reveals that he's into Pokémon? Which ninja is also into Pokémon? Stay tuned to find out! Rated T for the shipping mentions! Takes place after "Christmas in Ninjago".


Author's Note: Christmas Eve, still. Hopefully, you paid (or are paying) attention to the Christmas one-shot I just posted. Well, this is T-rated & it's supposed to be because of romance! The other Skeleton/Skulkin stories are coming, as are the Serpentine. Right now, if you read the one-shot that ends in an "unknown" point-of-view, this expands on that. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago, the websites mentioned, Coca-Cola (you'll see), Mentos, or Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Christmas?<strong>

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Is it alright if we ride the Ultra Dragon to Borg Tower?" a young man asks.

"If all the heads agree, then yes," a boy wearing green pants & a black T-shirt says.

"What exactly do you mean, Lloyd?" a girl with black hair asks.

"That's it exactly, Nya. All the heads would have to agree," the boy now known as Lloyd says to the girl now known as Nya.

"Seeing that Rocky likes you, you have my approval, Clyde. We'll tell the story together on my nickname," says an ebony-haired teen.

"Is he old enough to know where exactly babies come from?" a female robotic voice asks, pointing to Lloyd.

"Yes, I know where _exactly_ babies come from, as do Brad & Gene. Dareth's niece & nephew,"

"Dakota, cut it out!" a young boy is running across the land, with a young girl hot on his heels.

"Diana, Dakota, behave!"

"Yes, Uncle Dareth," the kids say.

"Sorry about that. They still want to know how Cole got his nickname of 'Bucket' or 'Buckets'," Dareth states.

"We told you. Cole slipped on a bucket & it had a nice ring to it," Clyde states.

They don't question it any further.

"Thanks for sparing them of _that_ kind of detail. I had to explain what an anvil is," a boy with spiky brown hair states.

"What's wrong Flame? Nya?" the boy asks.

"I kinda wanna show a sky view of our hometown to P.I.X.A.L. Sorry Kai," Clyde addresses the boy.

"Plus, before we met you & Zane, he'd make minor repairs to the exterior," P.I.X.A.L. states.

"She's right. That's kinda what happens when your dad's a construction worker & your mom's a sculptor. So, can we?"

"Flame's just hungry," Nya states.

"Wisp just wants to go," a boy in blue states.

"Jay's right on that," Kai adds.

After feeding the creature & agreeing to let Lloyd be nearby, they set off.

* * *

><p>(Pikes City. Lloyd's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it's cold over here. Descend, Gold."

**(Mid-story A/N: Yes, I know I have 'Buckets' listed as Cole's surname but that'll be cleared up. The real reason is T-rated because of the nature of the prank. Also, Gold is the name of Lloyd's dragon & will be referred to as Soul, on occasion. Clyde is human, he's just well, odd & awesome.)**

"Clyde, is that you? Oh, this must be P.I.X.A.L."

"Hello, Cecilia. Yes, it is. This is Lloyd," Clyde says.

"How do you do?" she asks.

"I miss Zane," she solemnly states.

"All of us do. Cecilia is one of our elders & we call our elders by first name."

We get off & Clyde explains the city.

"That spot is where I found the Hypnobrai. No, wait."

"You're correct, Lloyd. A few of the Tree Horn members still stand."

"Coming through!" "Cheater!"

"Titus, Tara!" They stop.

"We were racing & we're kinda in the middle of it," Tara states.

"Yeah, but you're cheating. You know the rule changes once we pass Frost Pond. We're not too far from the lake, either," Titus states.

"Frost Pond?" I ask.

"Yes, the name of one of our ponds. This is the southern end of Pikes Lake. It gets cold," Titus states, as if it were obvious.

"Well, try to be careful at Glacier Point," Clyde says.

"We don't go there during the day, Clyde. We only go at night. It's tradition."

"Last one there's a snow cone!" Tara 'skates' ahead.

"You're not going to jump! Later, Clyde!" Titus goes off.

"Glacier Point? Do I smell pizza?" I ask.

"Yes, you do. We eat chilled foods, but they still retain the flavor." Clyde adds.

"Clyde!" a girl shrieks.

* * *

><p>"Ciena, we have guests. It's good to see you." Clyde obviously knows her.<p>

"No Coe?" Clyde shakes his head.

"No Esse?" Same thing.

"No Ilan?" Same.

"Dey visit?"

"Maybe if mom & dad okay it. This Cole's first family Christmas, but I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"Ciena, how would you like to help?" Cecilia asks.

"Yes! Dow, Clyde!" she states & walks with Cecilia.

"Odd, Christopher is usually with her. Chris!" Clyde shouts.

"Yes? Oh, hi. I swear, Ciena was,"

"I know. Chris, this is Lloyd & P.I.X.A.L Chris is 7 & Ciena,"

"Is 3 and a half. She'll make sure you hear the last part," Chris states.

I join Clyde & Ciena keeps staring.

"Ciena, why are you staring at Lloyd like that?" Clyde asks after taking a bite of pizza.

"Cause I draweded dem in capes and dey wook pwetty in capes!"

"Boys aren't called pretty, Ciena. When complimenting them, you call them handsome," Cecilia says.

"On one sheet of paper?" Chris asks.

"No Kwis, on seven pieces. Boys handsome," Ciena says.

"There are 5, not seven," I state, wondering who else she could count.

"Bwown & Nya!"

"I bet the guys would autograph them personally," I say.

"Zane!" Ciena beams & P.I.X.A.L. smiles.

"About Zane," Chris begins, but receives a daggers glare from Clyde.

"He has to print it on a big computer." Chris redeems himself.

She brings out papers.

"Dis is Nya wif hew blades," she says. Nya is wearing a hot pink (no, I don't have a crush on her; anymore. I might wanna tell Kai that since Nya already knows) cape with glitter.

"Dis is Dawef," she says. I got to admit, Dareth actually looks good in a brown cape with a silver lining at the bottom.

On a piece of black paper, I can guess it's Zane.

"Dis is Zane," she says. Lo & behold, it's him alright, in a white cape, giving him an angelic appearance.

"Don't wose," she hands it to me. It takes me a second to realize she's saying 'lose'; I don't speak toddler.

"Dis is Jay," she says. Jay is wearing a blue cape & it looks torn.

"Ewecticity on cape," she proudly states.

"Dis is Coe," she says. Black cape, no surprise.

"Dis is Kai," she proudly states. Red cape, looks burnt.

"Kai cape fwames," she adds.

"Dis Woyd," she says. It's amazing. Green cape with gold on it & silver streaks, but _what _is in my hand?

"What's this?" I ask.

"Javewin setter!" she trills. I look at Chris for a possible translation.

"Javelin scepter," he states.

"No cwayon to-gwaphs," she says.

"Huh?" Chris states.

"Ciena, we can't understand you if your mouth is full," Cecilia states.

"Sowwy. No cwayon to-gwophs," she repeats.

"Oh, you want them to autograph it in pen & not in crayon. The ink will be glittered for Zane & Nya," Chris states.

"Can you read cursive?" P.I.X.A.L. asks.

"She can write it, but she can only read mine, or Chris's, or almost anyone from the city. You know how to _write _cursive?" Clyde says.

'First thing you learn after print. Basics.' I think to myself.

"Yeah."

After we finish, I give my word that I'll hand-deliver them.

* * *

><p>(Borg Tower. Zane's P.O.V.)<p>

I have found digital mistletoe.

"Hey Zane, you remember my sister?" Clyde! P.I.X.A.L. turns the system on.

"Hey, Titan. You've gotta love fan art. Where do I put this so you can sign it?"

"Keep in mind Ciena is little," Clyde reminds.

"Hey, it's better than what I've seen on deviantArt, but I'm not complaining. Then, there's this fan fiction website & something called shipping on a forum. Ah, here it is."

To them, the list is long.

"What's PokéShipping?" Lloyd asks.

"Name origin is from the series. Between a male, Ash & a female, Misty. Ash is striving to be a Pokémon master & Misty's goal was to be the best Water master. She's the Cerulean City Gym Leader & is the youngest of the 4 Sensational Sisters. Daisy, Violet, & Lily are also Misty's sisters."

"Parents?"

"None mentioned for this ship; well, Ash has his mother. Here's one that I find quite interesting. It's called LeafgreenShipping & one called, oops wrong site. Well, I could explain it to you."

I'm all ears.

"PoisonFireShipping by a user with the pen name of," & he shows me the name. 'Grammar Nazi, much? Ah, she can't be too bad.' I think to myself.

"Janine looks like someone you wouldn't want to mess with," I state. However, her & Kai would make a cute couple.

"LeafgreenShipping is between Leaf & Gary Oak," he states, showing me the two.

"Sounds like they'd act like Kai & Nya."

Zane sends a message: R-o-t-f-l.

'Rolling on the floor laughing.'

"Then, there's this one. Between Drew & May. May has been nicknamed the princess of Hoenn, their home region. Drew gives her roses & tells her that they're for her Beautifly. May has an enormous appetite, like Ash," he states.

"LuckShipping. Brock, a Pokémon doctor in training from Pewter City & Lucy, a Frontier Brain. Lloyd?"

"I played Pokémon as a kid! Lucy was one of the hard ones to beat. Any other Frontier ships I should know about?"

He shows me the list.

"Uh, I think AbilityShipping is kinda awkward. Maybe if Ash was older & could read her emotions, then, yeah, I could see it happening."

"Here's one from Sinnoh. IkariShipping. Ikari," Zane begins.

"Most likely a shortening of Hikari, which can be translated as a beam of light," Clyde coolly states.

"Between a girl named Dawn & a boy named Paul. Dawn, by far is not like Nya; she is definitely someone Ciena would look up to. Anyway, out of all these ships that this one user supports, this one just really piques her interest. Hikari is also Japanese & is an interpretation of Dawn. CurtainShipping involves Paul's older brother, Reggie & Maylene, also a gym leader."

I'm shown a picture & I think; certainly hand drawn.

"Misty, Janine & Maylene in a battle. That would be an epic fight!" Lloyd states.

"Do you have generation 6?" Clyde asks.

"Yes. Other ships?" Lloyd asks.

"Ikari, oh, I already said that. WishfulShipping is one. Iris & Cilan," I state.

Lloyd's jaw drops.

"Iris & Cilan is almost like Misty & Ash! Can this get any better?" he asks.

"Does LaserbladeShipping sound better?" I ask.

"If it's a ship between Korrina & Clemont, then yes," Lloyd states. I show him the link.

"Zane, I love you! Uh, hm. Not like that, though," he sheepishly says.

"I'm actually glad you brought Clyde with you. I have to make _my _Christmas wish come ture."

Clyde grins.

"You'll freeze the system & then Lloyd, you'll zap us."

"Alright. Don't get a virus," Lloyd states.

Clyde freezes the screen, turning it red & green.

* * *

><p>(Inside the computer; P.I.X.A.L.'s perspective)<p>

I share the story of how Cole got his nickname.

"Is this mistletoe?" I ask.

Zane bounces & places it on a doorway. I pin him & we kiss.

"It seems that both our wishes came true," he states.

* * *

><p>(Outside; Lloyd's perspective)<p>

"Ninjago. Lightning!" I control my tornado & Clyde helps.

"Rest up & be good to Shard," Zane says. Like I'd mess with Shard; I remember when Uncle Wu told me stories. I think about Pokémon that could be half Dragon & half of the elements. There's Reshiram & Mega Charizard X for Fire. As far as Electric, that list is Zekrom & Mega Ampharos. Then again, Jay can control the wind currents. Flying would be Dragonite, Altaria, Salamence, Mega Salamence, Rayquaza, Mega Rayquaza, Noibat & Noivern. Let's see, Earth would be ground & rocks. Ground would be Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Mega Garchomp, Zygarde, Vibrava, & Flygon. Rock would be Tyrunt & Tyrantrum. It makes me wonder, though.

* * *

><p>(Back on the outskirts of the Junkyard. Cole's perspective)<p>

I was pacing like a mad ninja.

"Cole, don't dig a hole you can't get yourself out of," Misako says.

I ignored her, not in the mood for metaphors.

"Your spinjitzu would not be able to help you, either," Sensei Wu states.

"I wonder if Lloyd has discovered the power to thaw people or things. Then again, it'd be like being in quicksand," Garmadon states.

"How deep are you going?" Nya echoes.

"A mile," I sarcastically say.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cole," Brad shouts.

I stop pacing & look up.

'Crud.'

"How deep is he?" Clyde?

"Hold on. I can get him out. Hey, Rocky, Cole's stuck!" Lloyd.

Soon enough, though, Rocky comes as far as he can, enough for me to do the triple tiger sashay off of some ledges.

"Nice one. From the depth, I thought that it was Jesse!"

"Yeah, what took you so long, Clyde? P.I.X.A.L.?"

"If it looks like a 3-year-old drew these, that's because Ciena drew them. She's 3 and a half," Clyde comments as P.I.X.A.L. blushes?

"We used my PC in the hopes that Zane would somehow see it. Also, Lloyd & I found out ships from Pokémon!"

"You're still into _that_?" I'm asking Clyde, more than I am Lloyd.

* * *

><p>(Lloyd's P.O.V.)<p>

"Yes, because he's a software designer. Keep in mind that a certain_ someone_ had to turn you back."

Clyde grins.

"Anyway, involving Bucket or Buckets. There were these mock competitions & of course the Orange Diamonds would participate. However, there was a group of girls: Sakura, Veronica, Mallory, & Natasha. Naturally, each of us had a crush and a rival. Jesse's was Natasha. Dylan's was Veronica & mine was Mallory."

"Sakura was my rival & almost my first kiss," Cole states.

"Together, they were 'Pink Phoenix'; apparently Sakura's younger brother thought a legendary Pokémon or 2 looked like a phoenix & her favorite color is Phoenix."

'Odd. I can agree with one or 2 Pokémon fitting the phoenix description. I remember battling the Kimono sisters. Sayo must be Sakura!'

"Sayo!" I shout.

"Yes, Lloyd, _Sayo _is another translation of Sakura. Anyway, Jesse & Dylan were pretty mad that the girls didn't acknowledge us. I had a feeling that they were going to come up with something stupid & I didn't want to be a part of it," Clyde states.

* * *

><p>"Neither did I!" Cole snaps. He looks angrier than Clair if you insult her outfit; honestly, if Clair was anything like her debut appearance in the anime, then she'd be fuming right now. As for Misty in the anime, I think she had a mallet &amp; if she were real, she'd probably hit Cole on the head. Now, as for Maylene, Greta &amp; Korrina, well, it'd be like sparring with Nya; minus the katanas.<p>

"Anyway," Clyde continues, as if seeing into my fantasy.

"Anyway, there was a bucket that you could probably fill to the gallon. Jesse filled it with water & Dylan placed it on Cole's doorway. I froze it & then went back to the top bunk. Jesse & Dylan prank called the girls, waking me up. I hid in the closet so I wouldn't be seen; plus, it's colder there. So, Cole opened the door, dropping the bucket on himself. What happened later that week turned out to be a senior prank. We all got buckets dumped on us, but Cole's was the worst," Clyde states.

We laugh at Cole's misfortune, but I'm curious as to what the senior prank would be & how Ash, Drew & Gary would do it. After all, Ash acts the most like a little kid, Drew would try to cover it up & Gary would just be in on the whole thing. Question is, who would be the victim & who would catch them? Paul, perhaps, because if that guy wants revenge, he'd get it in a heartbeat. Let's see, if anyone would catch them, hm. Not Diantha because she seems level-headed. Misty, maybe, but that would be a school prank. Think, Lloyd. There's Alder; nah, he'd just dismiss it as boys being boys. Or Red, then again, he'd look for the logic behind it & not even think about punishment. Blue, since he seems a lot like Gary would probably want to know _how _they did it. Wallace would probably think nothing of it. Steven would likely have Mega Metagross on them; no, that's not Steven. Although, I can see it happening. Then there's Lance; Lance would probably have the guys working over time doing chores. Iris would scream at them & oh, yeah; this one just hit me. _Cynthia_ could be the one doing it. After all the business with Team Galactic & Team Rocket in the anime, that would be priceless.

"You have 1 email," my phone goes off.

"Care to share it, Lloyd? I stopped mid-sentence because you zoned out again," Clyde states.

"No; it's probably some fan wanting an autograph." Clyde eyes me, knowing that I'm bluffing.

"Anyway, the seniors found different sized buckets. I'm not afraid of anything, so I only got Diet Coke & Mentos poured on me. Cole, as you know, is afraid of snakes. Jesse is a bit of a neat freak & doesn't like things other than hair gel in his hair; they put lemonade in a bucket & chilled it; a waste of lemonade, in my opinion. Dylan's afraid of spiders & these 2 seniors decided to get lively with Cole. In Dylan's case, the spiders were fake; so were Cole's, to a degree. However, they were robotic & lifelike. So while Cole was going paranoid, Sakura stepped up & threw water on the snakes, short-circuiting them. A bucket of water. So, that's how Cole _really _ended up with the nickname. Now, Lloyd's already signed his, so you each have to sign yours," Clyde says.

* * *

><p>After the gang goes to bed, I decide to get on Gold to go with Clyde.<p>

"So, what was the email?" he asks.

"Zane sent me a story entitled 'Pranking Paul' & another story called 'Paul's Bittersweet Revenge!'"

"Who wrote them?" he asks.

"It looks like there's one in the middle of them."

So, Clyde & I decide to check out these 3 stories. I may be young, but I know that Zane must've found a way to get a kiss from P.I.X.A.L. under a mistletoe.

"Any in-game crushes or anime crushes?" Clyde asks after we read the second story. I learn that Clyde reads the manga, but in his translation, Blue is female, not male. I just think of it as role reversal because my first opponent was Blue & I didn't learn about him until I read ahead in the manga.

"Clair or Iris. I can't pick. You?"

"Candice, Glacia, Prima, Zoey," he states.

We think about if our favorite characters were real & what being a trainer or coordinator would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I mentioned Sakura &amp; the ships. I had to make some sort of diversion for Lloyd! I did mention my ship that I made up &amp; my one-shot. The other stories -one is unnamed, but they're both by the same person- are in fact really awesome stories by my friend, QuartzClaw!<strong>

**I hope you paid attention to the last ship mentioned because I do support it. It is in fact LaserbladeShipping & right now, I'm not checking my profile, but I'm sure it's going to be there.**

**Happy holidays & an early Happy Boxing Day to Quartz & any other Canadian readers. I might actually post on Friday, so keep your eyes open!**

**PS. If you know or have a guess as to the other reference for Sakura, by all means, leave it in a review!**


End file.
